Unexpected Murder Case
Unexpected Murder Case is a murder case where the stockbroker Fūra suddenly killed himself in the lift, which Conan and Heiji thinks that it is a murder. Plot Outline Series Part 1 Heiji came to the detective agency of Kogorō Mōri saying: "We've got a case! Kudō" which Ran ask him what he means which he lies that it is lively to have a case. Gorō Ōtoki is also with Heiji, which he later explains that a man under police surveillance was suddenly killed by someone. Gorō explains that the man has killed in his plat in Haidō City which he explains who the murdered victim is. He then explains that the put him under surveillance because of the serial killer Kiriya Hado because Hado has no relatives and will go to Hidemichi Mizuki for help. In the morning, the third day since they've started the watch, he didn't came out of his apartment as usual to take his walk. It was strange so Gorō and the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force then go to his apartment to check out his room. Mizuki was murdered. He saw a a rope passed through the vents of the air-conditioner in the living room. Kogorō believed it is suicide, which Gorō told him that he though that too. He says that the body's toe-tips seemed strangely high from the ground which they only came below the top of Gorō's legs. Gorō then says that the chair that was lying beneath the body's feet was quite astonishing, which Kazuha tells them that it was the same chair that she got in her kitchen at her house. Kazuha explains that the chairs had a limited number and were also vintage items, which they are all on the same size. She then says that they where trying to measure the height of one against Gorō and discovered that there is a gap wider that 10 centimeters between the tips of the body's toes and the seat of the chair. Kogorō then tells them that if there was a gap bigger than 10 centimeters even if the man had stretches he wouldn't be able to reach the chair. Heiji then says that it was probably a plot by the culprit to make it that Mizuki committed suicide. Conan then understood what Heiji meant with "The victim was short on both legs and help". Ran thinks that the serial killer is behind it, which Gorō says that he has been arrested in Hiroshima, which he was staying for a month in the internet cafe. They then went to the place to check the apartment. Conan then check the apartment, which he sees pencil sharpenings underneath the rope. Conan thinks that the Mizuki favored pencils. Conan then wonders why pencil sharpenings where on the ground and figured out that Mizuki is a man that keep things tidy and evenly sees that he has a cleaning robot. Conan then sees the cylindrical bin lying on it's side in the corner. Because Mizuki is a man who likes things tidy, there was no way that he would put a bin on it's side. Conan and Heiji discovered the case: * Mizuki didn't use the chair, but used a long thin rubbish bin. * He placed the bin right underneath the rope and turned it over to make it easier to stand on. * As evidence, the pencil sharpenings are on the floor, which the stuff was stuck on the bottom of the bin and fell out when he turned over the bin. * After Mizuki hung himself up, he knocked over the bin so that it falls between the legs of the chair. * The cleaning robot pushed the bin into the corner of the room, before the robot came back to it's charging point. Apparently the robot ever cleans along his route which Mizuki probably got the robot remembered the route by putting all sorts of obstructions along the route, which happens to be suicide. Kogorō asked Gorō why Mizuki choose to die, which Gorō explains that he stacked up a huge debt from buying and selling shares. Gorō then tells that he has a huge grudge against the stockbroker that was responsible for that. Mizuki said about he would drag him down to hell. Kogorō then ask if the stockbroker lives locally, which Gorō says that he moved to the apartment last year. A women then appeared overhearing the conversation telling that they are talking about Fūra and explains that he makes a lot of troubles throughout the apartments. She explains that if you are waiting for the lifts he start talking about stock prices which you make a profit at first but as soon as you loan a lot of money then you will make a massive loss. Fūra then appeared through the lift with a gun in his hand stopping on the same floor with Conan and co. Fūra then start to shoot himself, which that the lift is going up high. Heiji ask for the stairs, which later he wanted to start looking for himself. Conan told him to stop because the lift came down on the same floor as they where, which they see Fūra dead on the ground. Chapters Category:Cases